


Wake Up Call

by moderngenius94



Series: Discord Ideas [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderngenius94/pseuds/moderngenius94
Summary: Michael gets a great wake up call from Alex.





	Wake Up Call

Michael wakes up suddenly, hand flying out to grip the edge of the bed. He lets out a low moan, eyes screwing tightly shut as he feels Alex slide his mouth down his cock. Alex hums around him and Michael’s eyes flutter open so that he can look down at Alex’s face. Alex peers back up at him from between Michael’s thighs, where he is resting comfortably. “Morning, cowboy,” he smirks, running his hands along Michael’s thighs. “Nice of you to finally join me.” Alex swallows him down before Michael can give a response, rendering him silent.

Michael leans his head back and lets his eyes close again as Alex goes back to work. Michael feels him slowly pull all the way back up before easing his way back down, sucking Michael down to the root. He swallows around him, throat tightening around the tip of Michael’s cock. Alex pulls back up, lapping at the head of Michael’s dick, moaning at the salty taste before wrapping his lips around it and sucking gently. At that, Michael let out a groan of his own and his bucked up into Alex’s mouth. Alex let out a chocked noise and placed an arm securely around Michael’s hips to keep him in place.

Michael let out a huff and buried a hand in Alex’s hair. “Lex, what did I do to deserve this?”

Alex ignores him, choosing instead to slide a hand down around Michael’s balls, rolling them gently. He bobs his head up and down Michael’s thick shaft a few more times before pulling off. He licks his tongue along the underside of the head, getting Michael to let out a curse before mouthing his way down to suck Michael’s balls into his mouth one at a time. As he does this, Alex reaches out and uncaps the bottle of lube he had resting beside him. He pours some onto his hand, before reaching out and wrapping it around Michael’s leaking cock.

Michael did his best to push up into Alex’s hand, but the arm around his hips held him still. “Lex. Lex, please.” Michael whimpers, tugging on Alex’s hair. Alex allows himself to be pulled up, leaning down to kiss Michael. Michael slides his tongue into Alex’s mouth, moaning. He holds Alex close as Alex strokes him. Alex runs his free hand up Michael’s chest, pinching a nipple before pulling away as Michael gasps. He grins down at him, rolling the nipple between his fingers before leaning down and wrapping his lips around the other one. He bites down on it as Michael cries out and rolls his hips up.

Alex sits back up and looks Michael straight in the eyes, head tilted slightly. Then he smirked. His handed tightened around Michaels cock and his stroking became faster. “Come for me, Michael.”

Michael lets out a shout at the command and comes hard. Alex strokes him through it until Michael can’t take anymore and bats his hand away. Michael lay there panting, watching Alex through half lidded eyes. Alex grins at him and raises his hand to lick it clean, eyes falling shut as he savors the taste. When he opens them again, Michael pulls him down to kiss him again. He mumbles, “You’re going to kill me,” as he wraps his arms around Alex and rolls them over. He has to pay Alex back for such a wonderful wake up call.


End file.
